


Got Milk?

by ElusiveBlackCat



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElusiveBlackCat/pseuds/ElusiveBlackCat
Summary: Abbie's got a problem that only Crane wants to fix. Someone's got a fetish.





	Got Milk?

**Author's Note:**

> Was supposed to post during Ichabbie Valentines, but couldn't find it until this past week. Thought i like the beginning , but found myself starting it completely different with rest of it falling into place. Enjoy! Comments of course are welcome

 Crane was a very patient man, but this was just ridiculous. He only wanted to help. How long could he watch as Abigail Mills suffered from what, according to her was a curse, but to him and most men was a blessing!!

 You see Abbie's usual tank tops, or as Ms. Jenny referred to them as; "Titty Tanks' were now being stretched to the max, and it was all his fault for having dreamt of Abbie's assets. Crane who now saw himself as an "Ass Man" was still at heart a "Breast Man."

 His dreams had over taken him once more after Abbie who one day had decided to down a glass of milk rather hurriedly and in doing so spilled it all down the front of her tank top and into her cleavage. "Oh shit! Cold! Cold! Cold! as she tried pulling the now wet tank away from her skin, completely unaware of Crane's immediate focus on her voluptuous mounds. He has longed to get his mouth around her dark nipples and sucking while giving her a good hard fuck.

 His dreams of her have become even more vivid. Him fucking her from behind in front of his bedroom mirror as her full breasts jiggled and bounced, and her becoming deliciously wet as he pounds into her mercilessly, milk dripping from her breasts as she cries out in pleasure from what he's doing to her. "Oh God Crane! Fuck me! Crane was beyond aroused as he watched the milk dripping down between her breasts. He then turned her over and continued his pounding. His massive balls smacking her pussy as he Leaned down and began sucking her breasts. _Mmmm_ My Thanks Leftenant! _So good_. The wetter she got the more milk she produced, finally bringing to climax as he spent all of himself in her. And then he would wake up to cum all over his sheets, and it was all thanks to Grace Abigail Mills and her delicious Tees.

 Crane now was a man on a mission. Abbie who had been doing her best to avoid him could no longer. He couldn't sleep and he was simply too tired to get out of bed, well that's the story he told her anyways. "Leftenant would you be so kind as to bring me a nice glass of warm milk."

 Abbie who never missed a beat eyed him suspiciously. Are you sure you don't want some hot chocolate instead?

"No, no. Just milk. _Please,_ trying to notto look to obvious as he glanced at her chest hungrily.

"Okay if your sure that that is what you want.'

 _Most definitely,_ nodding in haste."Alright warm milk coming right up!

She returned several minutes later. "Um here you go, placing the warm mug on his nightstand, she turned to leave when she found herself being pulled back.

"Leftenant."

"Yes."

"Where are you going. I thought you were going to give me some milk." 

"I just did she replied back nervously.

"No that's not what i meant at all leftenant."

"Its not."

"No it's not, as his eyes zeroed in on what he really meant. You see when i said i wanted some milk, slowly pulling down her tank top and exposing her her breasts which now looked big ripe coconuts, " I was referring to yours as his mouth claimed her nipple. "Oh god!" _The End_

 

 

 


End file.
